Starkit's Prophecy: Revised Edition
by Snowball the IceWing
Summary: Starkit's Prophecy - but actually readable!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface of the water. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" she said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and destroy the enemy who never sleeps and the pointy bush with berries."

"It's about Starkit!" a white tom said. "She's going to save the forest." He looked at a gold tom near Bluestar.

"She has powers nobody ever dreamed of," said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?"

"Yes," said Bluestar. "He needs to know."

The white tom raced away from the pool to tell Jayfeather.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Starkit woke up and sunlitlght was in the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired. Her mom wouldn't let her sleep again.

"Sweety, its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle, her eyes shining. "Today is an important day."

"What is it, mom?" started Starkit, awake right away. Then the she-cat rememembered what today was.

"Oh, it's my ceremony today!" she mewed excitedly. Today was the day she became an apprentice!

She zipped outside, not even waiting for her mom. But Dawnsparkle caught up to her quickly.

"Sweety, you know that the clans don't accept cats like you sometimes," she said, sounding kind of dark without meaning to.

Starkit glared at her mother. She didn't like being told that. Just because her mom used to be a ShadowClan cat and her dad was the medicine cat didn't mean she was different!

"Starkit, come here," said Firestar from the Highlegde. He jumped down nimbly.

"Starkit, it's time for you to become an apprentice," he said. "You're a strong and brave cat and because of that, I will be your mentor."

Everbody gasped, Starkit included. Wow, she thought.

Firestar licked her shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

Surprised, she walked away when the ThunderClan cats were done howling her new name. Then she went over to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle, who were very proud.

"Daughter, we're very happy, but we have to say something," said Jayfeather. "You see, there is this prophecy Starclan gave me. It said that out of the darkness, stars will come and destroy the enemy who never sleeps and the point bush with berries."

Starpaw gasped. What could this prophecy mean?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Starpaw walked over to the apprentice's den. Inside she saw her sisters Flamepaw and Lakepaw, and her friend Streampaw sleeping on the moss.

"Streampaw, get up!" she whispered. Streampaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked at her.

"Do you want to go on patrol with me?" Starpaw asked.

"Sure!" exclaimed Streampaw, getting up from the moss. They left the den and went to the entrance to camp.

But then, a cat came in through the entrance. It was Blackstar!

"ShadowClan is attacking!" she yelled.

Almost instantly, all the ThunderClan cats came out from their dens. Starpaw jumped on a cat and clawed him, and the ShadowClan cat ran back into the forest.

"Good job, Starpaw!" Firestar called. "You're a good fighter!"

StarPaw was happy. She was a good fighter! Maybe this could be what the prophecy meant.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

ShadowClan had ran from the camp. Starpaw smiled. No one could hurt her family now!

"Starpaw!" exclaimed Firestar. "Its time for us to train! You're going to learn to get bedding for the elders."

"Okay," said Starpaw. "But I really just want to do fighting."

"Well, yes," said Firestar. "But all new apprentices start with getting moss for their elders."

Firestar took Starpaw out into the forest. Soon they reached a place where most of the moss in the ThunderClan part of the forest grew. He showed her how to get the moss wet in her mouth so it would be comfortable for the elders to sleep on. Then, they went back to the main camp to put it in the elders den.

"If we can't do fighting," Starpaw asked, "could we go hunting, Firestar?"

This seemed reasonable to Firestar, who promptly said so. Soon, the mentor and apprentice were trekking through the forest, on their way to a quiet place where could practice hunting.

Right when they reached their spot, the sun finished setting, casting a golden glow over the territory around the lake.

"Well, I guess that today, we'll have a training under the stars," Firestar mused.

After a minute of waiting, a mouse wandered by. Firestar quietly stalked it, and then pounced.

"Remember," he said, "that you must feed the kits and elders before yourself. When you're out hunting, bring everything you catch back to the fresh-kill pile. Always follow the warrior code."

Starpaw remembered something. "Firestar, didn't you break the code a few times yourself?"

Firestar gave a short laugh. "Well, yes, a few times. Actually, quite a few times. But I was young and kind of dumb then. Some of the things I did were so stupid that I've never told anyone about them."

While the pair were talking, another mouse wandered by, scavenging food from the ground. Starpaw looked at it and remembered a few of the hunting techniques Firestar had used and pounced. When she looked at her paws, there was a dead mouse on them.

"Good job!" Firestar exclaimed.

Later, Starpaw was sorry that the training was over. She had loved training under the stars. While she was thinking of this, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Starpaw, wake up! It's time for patrol."

Starpaw opened her bright green eyes and looked around.

"Who was that?" she meowed sleepily.

"It's Streampaw."

"Oh, hi, Streampaw!" Starpaw exclaimed. "Let's do the dawn patrol."

"Sure!" Streampaw smiled. "Come on, the dawn patrol is about to leave!"

With that, both cats got up off their moss and scampered to where the dawn patrol was gathering. This morning, it was lead by Brambleclaw.

"Hello, Starpaw and Streampaw," Brambleclaw said politely.

"Hello, Brambleclaw," Streampaw and Starpaw said together.

Brambleclaw was the deputy of ThunderClan. Before the Great Journey, Graystripe had been deputy. Twolegs carried him off while destroying the forest. Amazingly, though, he was able to escape and find the lake that the clans now lived around with his mate Millie. Bramblclaw ould become Bramblestar when Firestar died.

The cats went out to do the patrol. Streampaw caught a squirrel near the Sky Oak, but other than that, it was very uneventful. They got back to the ThunderClan camp after only twenty minutes. It was prime time to go back to sleep.

Right after Starpaw feel asleep, though, a loud sound ricocheted across the ravine. There was a WindClan patrol at the camp entrance.

From the apprentice den, Starpaw saw Brambleclaw stiffen. "Why are you here?" he said coldly.

"We are here because of a problem that has been plaguing WindClan," said a cat who Starpaw did not recognize. "We need help before the Gathering in one quarter-moon. The moorland is being filled up by sheep and we cannot seem to make them leave."

Starpaw stifled a laugh. Everyone knows that you can bite them and they will run away, she thought.

Firestar came out of his den at this time to see what the commotion was about. When he heard about the sheep, he said, "I think WindClan knows how to deal with sheep. We'll send a patrol to see them to the border. Bumblestripe and Cinderheart, you can go."

Starpaw has been hoping for an exciting battle, but that was not to be found with WindClan asking for help with a stupid problem. Maybe later, she thought.


End file.
